Battlefield Vietnam
This page is about the 2004 game. It is not to be confused with Battlefield: Bad Company 2: Vietnam ''Battlefield Vietnam ''is the second installment in the'' Battlefield series'' and was developed by the now defunct DICE Canada and published by Electronic Arts. It was released on March 15, 2004 on PC. An indirect sequel, Bad Company 2 Vietnam was developed and released December 18th, 2010. It incorporated many elements and features of the original game as well as utilizing total destruction made available by the Frostbite Engine. Overview The gameplay in Battlefield Vietnam ''is similar to it's predecessor ''Battlefield 1942 with new features and more variety of weapons by having similar classes but this time you can choose two Loadouts, Each kit has their own role to play in the battle. After the player have chosen a kit they go out and capture flags and points around the map and defeat the opposing team, the player has vehicles at there disposal from fighter jets to battle tanks that spawn at captured flags and points around the map, including vehicles spawned at flags controlled by the other team. Battlefield Vietnam features many improvements from Battlefield 1942. The game provides players with a variety of weapons, traps, and vehicles from the era. Radio music from the 1960s is introduced in vehicles as well as the ability to fire from passenger seats. Weapons Battlefield Vietnam features many historically accurate weapons in the game, as well as a new weapon kit system when compared to its predecessor Battlefield 1942. Weapon kits are more diversified between factions, differing functionally as well as aesthetically. This makes each faction feel different and unique. Unlike its predecessor, which featured a single loadout for each kit, Battlefield Vietnam features two loadouts per kit. The Anti-tank Kit has been phased out, and replaced with the Heavy Assault Kit which is a fusion between the anti-tank kit and the Assault Kit. The Medic Kit no longer exists and instead has been integrated into the Assault Kit, albeit still having a medkit. Maps Mods Battlefield Vietnam ''is also known for it's mods including ones that were for it's predecessor ''Battlefield 1942. On March 15, 2005, EA re-released the game as Battlefield Vietnam: Redux, which includes the 1.01, 1.02, 1.1, and 1.2 patches, new vehicles, maps, and an EA-produced World War II mod, based on the previous Battlefield 1942. Glitches and Bugs The main problem associated with Battlefield Vietnam was the singleplayer's AI intelligence. Most other bugs and issues were fixed with the first or other patches added to the game. Soundtrack The track list for Battlefield Vietnam, included throughout the gameplay, is as follows: *Creedence Clearwater Revival - Fortunate Son *Edwin Starr - War *Martha Reeves and the Vandellas - Nowhere to Run *The Troggs - Wild Thing *Rare Earth - Get Ready *Canned Heat - On the Road Again *The Guess Who - Shakin' All Over *Count Five - Psychotic Reaction *Deep Purple - Hush *The Kinks - All Day And All Of The Night *The Kinks - You Really Got Me *The Box Tops - The Letter *Jefferson Airplane - Somebody To Love *Bobby Fuller Four - I Fought The Law *Budapest Symphony Orchestra - The Ride Of The Valkyries *The Trashmen - Surfin' Bird *Jefferson Airplane - "White Rabbit" (Instrumental Remix) Reception Battlefield Vietnam generally received positive reviews and currently holds scores of 84Battlefield Vietnam for PC Reviews, Ratings, Credits, and More - Metacritic - retrieved August 21, 2012 on Metacritic based on 48 reviews and 83.50%Battlefield Vietnam for PC - GameRankings - retrieved August 21, 2012 on GameRankings based on 52 reviews. Critics praised the graphical improvement, vast selection of maps, vehicles, and weapons, and online multiplayer. Though critics did criticize the single-player, for the enemy AI being very unintelligent. GameSpot gave the game a score of 8.5 out of 10Battlefield Vietnam Review - GameSpot.com - retrieved September 6, 2012, saying that "Yet, even when Battlefield fans factor in the new vehicles--namely, the helicopters--that still won't change the sense that they've played this game before. Perhaps it's because so many of us have played Battlefield 1942 for countless hours, but the fact remains that the thrill of discovery is gone. Make no mistake, though: Battlefield Vietnam is a great, undeniably fun game." IGN gave the game a score of 8.2 out of 10Battlefield Vietnam Review - IGN - retrieved September 6, 2012, saying that "If you're a fan of 1942, you'll have fun in Vietnam. If you've never played a Battlefield game and want to try, this is probably a good way to get into it with combat that may be more familiar due to the more modern weaponry. Hopefully EA will be releasing a demo in the future that will allow new players a chance to try the game out for a little while, but if you can't wait, I'm guessing most people won't be too upset by this purchase." Thunderbolt gave the game a score of 9 out of 10Battlefield Vietnam - PC Review at Thunderbolt - retrieved September 6, 2012, saying that "It is, without a doubt, one of the best multiplayer games out there today, and if you don’t fall in love with it the second you jump in a Huey and put Creedence Clearwater Revival on the radio, then you’re just not trying hard enough." Videos Video:Battlefield Vietnam - Trailer|Battlefield Vietnam - Trailer 1''. Video:Battlefield Vietnam - Trailer 2|Battlefield Vietnam - Trailer 2 Video:Battlefield Vietnam - Trailer 3|Battlefield Vietnam - Trailer 3 Video:Battlefield Vietnam - Trailer 4|Battlefield Vietnam - Trailer 4 Gallery BF_Vietnam_DOGTAG.png|The Battlefield Vietnam Dog Tag for Battlefield 3. Links and Sources *Planet Battlefield *Intro References ca:Battlefield_Vietnam de:Battlefield Vietnam es:Battlefield Vietnam ru:Battlefield Vietnam Category:Games Category:PC Games Category:Battlefield Vietnam Category:DICE